justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rocket
The Rocket a.k.a. Soap Box Car is a vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a small brown wooden car with four bicycle wheels. It has no own engine and thus, is unable to move on itself. There are red writings on the side saying "The Rocket" (its name). The front and rear walls have the racing number 1 on it. Soapbox car at wikipedia. Performance Very slow, unless you're going downhill. Mario drives it between about 10 and 80 km/h, but it can go much faster if driven down a steeper hill. In any good hill, the Rocket can reach speeds above 150 km/h. Mario is able to reverse it at will on flat ground. This can also be done by the player, but strangely, it can only go forward when its rolling down hill. The vehicle does have breaks, but it's not recommended to use those, unless the road has a 90 degree turn, or unless you want to stop. Gradual deceleration can also be done by driving off the edge of the road for a moment. "Endless runner" Entering the vehicle will start a counter at the top right corner of the screen that shows the furthest distance driven in this vehicle. The next time you drive it, the counter won't appear until you're at least 50% as far as the previous record. The counter is called "Endless runner" and it calls the car "Soap Box Car". It's possible to Grapple the vehicle to the back of a Civilian car in an attempt to go further, but it's not known if the counter will appear. Locations *At the southern end of a road tunnel, just south-east of Falco Maxime: Centcom military base. *Driven south by Mario at the same tunnel entrance. He spawns next to the one that's empty, but he may be 100 meters down the road by the time you get to him. The Medici Military and D.R.M. will attack him, but if unobstructed, he'll drive it all the way to a gate in the large wall that divides Insula Striate. See the path below in the gallery. Mario travels for a total distance of about 11.24 km. *Parked inside the gate at Cima Leon: Centcom. This vehicle can not be seen in the Rebel drop, because according to Alessia, they "can't do anything with this one". Trivia *This vehicle is considered to be one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *This vehicle is one of the very few that has no engine. Others are small wooden boats at some coastal settlements, that do float, but they're very difficult to balance and can't be controlled. *Probably Mario used it as his race car in his early days on Medici. That would explain why he uses it. *This vehicle is needed for the "Endless Runner" and consequently "Feat Fetish" Just Cause 3 Achievements. *Despite its engine-less nature, The Rocket can oddly explode in the same way as any car, especially when jumping out while moving. *The only other vehicles in the Just Cause game series that have racing numbers are Mugello Farina Duo and Makoto MZ 250. Gallery Falco Maxime Centcom and Rocket (map).png|Detailed location (red circle). Mario Frigo in Soap Box car 2.jpg|Rico, Mario and The Rocket. The Rocket with Mario (right side).png|Mario in his "Rocket". Mario and the Rocket path map.png|The path is exactly this. Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Content